I Like Her, I Like Him
by JTTFanForever
Summary: Cassie has been thinking lately and isn't sure what to think while TJ is thinking himself about his feelings. Are these two thinking about each other? Are these two meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**I Like Her . . . I Like Him . . .**

Chapter *1

TJ and Cassie are two best friends who have known each other for about six seven months now. They met on a bus both having different destiny's in mind. TJ was hoping to become a baseball player and Cassie was hoping to become a singer.

They were definetly two best friends who understood each other. They understood each other. It was weird for Cassie because she likes the Phantom Ranger but she started to think. She thought back from all her memories when she was with TJ. She thought it was kind of weird because now that she thought about it, it seemed like they acted so much like a couple.

She started to wonder if she truly likes the Phantom Ranger or not. She thought maybe he's _just _a phantom. She started to realize that she really doesn't like the Phantom Ranger that she likes TJ.

Cassie sighed as she was laying down on her bed looking up at the top of it thinking. She knew that she needs help.

TJ was down on Earth walking and he was also thinking himself. He likes Cassie but she has been so hung up on the mysterious Phantom Ranger for some odd reason. He knew there had to be a reason why she likes the Phantom and not him. It just didn't seem right.

TJ knew that from the beginning there was something going on between him and Cassie. Ever since Cassie was singing loudly TJ was just across the aisle and they talked about where they were heading and what they were going to do.

TJ looked out at the lake wondering what was wrong with him. He knew he wasn't the Phantom Ranger nor that he wants to be like him. It's just somehow he feels like he's out of place sometimes when the Phantom Ranger is around.

TJ stopped and he hung his head a little bit and was a bit depressed. It wasn't the fact that he's a ranger or because of the power chamber getting blown up. It was the whole Cassie thing.

TJ knew that he needs help and he knew who to go to for help. He just wasn't sure what the good time would be.

Tommy, Jason, Kat and Emily were all together in a small place a dojo, hang out type place. Tommy and Jason were together and they were teaching young kids martial arts. Emily and Kat were together cleaning a polishing tables.

Emily and Kat looked at each other. They thought it was interesting how Jason and Tommy are such good friends like they were almost brothers. They heard a door open and they looked behind and saw Cassie come in.

"Cassie." said Kat

"Hey Kat." said Cassie

"Okay what is it?" asked Kat

"It's just I need some help." told Cassie

Cassie stood there wondering how to say what it was that she wants to say to them. She didn't know the words of what to say.

"Have you ever wondered what life would've been like if you were friends with someone but weren't sure if you like them or not?" asked Cassie

"I'm not sure." answered Emily

"Why the sudden question?" asked Kat

Cassie bit her lower lip and she looked off to the side wondering what to say or what to do. She wasn't sure if she should tell them about the whole TJ thing.

"It's just that-" started Cassie "Sometimes you're not sure how you feel about someone at first but then you start to realize it later."

"I know how that feels." told Emily

"You do?" responded Cassie with curiosity

"With Jason . . ." started Emily "We were friends and somehow through time I started to like him."

"Now you're dating." muttered Cassie

"Yeah, look sometimes you should do what's right and use your heart. You will never know what it says." replied Emily

"Yeah I know that." responded Cassie

"Sometimes the one you're looking for is the person who's beside you and you least expect it to be there." told Kat

Those words were so true at the moment. She spent a couple months chasing after something that really wasn't there. That there was always someone beside her who understood, the person that she least expect it to be there.

"Thanks you guys for the advice. It's helped a lot." said Cassie

"You're welcome. If you ever need any more help just come here whenever you want. We will be here to help you with something that's troubling you or just bothering you. Anything really." replied Emily

"Thanks I should go." told Cassie

Cassie then left the dojo slash hang out place thinking about what Emily and Kat just told her. They were right about some things. She just needs some more time to think for herself.

She continued on walking and as she was walking she saw TJ out by the lake by himself. She thought she needed more time to think before she actually talks to him.

TJ got up himself and he started to walk off in a direction and as he was walking he saw Cassie coming from the opposite way. He went past her and he stopped outside of the dojo slash hang out place. He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Like Her . . . I Like Him . . .**

Chapter *2

Just as TJ sighed he wondered what life would be like if he and Cassie were something at the moment. He cared for her deeply and very much inside but there was something that was aching the pain away. He couldn't handle it he knew he needs some advice from some guys.

He opened the door himself and saw two girls over at a table sitting down talking. The two girls both have blonde hair and they saw TJ coming in wondering what was going on.

TJ finally made his way over to Tommy and Jason and saw them teaching martial arts. TJ had his back kind of touching a metal bar coming down from the ceiling. He looked over and closed his eyes.

Finally the class was over and the students all grabbed their bags and they left the place with excited faces. They also murmured as they passed TJ without even recognizing he was there.

Tommy and Jason were wiping away their sweat. They then sat down at the table that was closest to them.

TJ sighed, took a deep breath and then he went over to the two of them sitting down. TJ sat down with them.

"TJ." said Tommy

"Hey." replied TJ

"Alright what is it?" asked Jason

"I need some advice." told TJ

Jason and Tommy looked at each other wondering where all of this was going. It had go to go somewhere. Tommy knew if it was advice TJ wants it has to be on something that's bothering him or a girl.

"Alright shoot." replied Tommy

"Well have you ever been friends with someone but you feel different. That you realize that there could be something more going on but you're not sure if you should jump ahead and tell them?" wondered TJ

"Hmm." muttered Jason

"So that's where this is heading." responded Tommy

"Where what's heading?" wondered TJ confused

"Should I tell him or should you?" asked Jason

"You like Cassie don't you." replied Tommy

TJ couldn't believe it. How did they catch that? TJ was wondering how the two knew that he had feeling for his fellow pink ranger. It was just he wasn't sure how to handle things at the moment. He looked at the two best friends.

Tommy put his hands up and touched his chin with his hands in a fist looking at TJ. Jason had his hands slightly together and on the table looking at TJ also.

"But how-" started TJ

"I saw it from the beginning when I met the two of you." told Tommy

"You saw it?" asked TJ confused at what Tommy was saying

"You had just met but you were friends right away. Do you actually like Cassie?" asked Tommy

"Honestly I think about her quite a bit lately. Maybe I do like Cassie." muttered TJ looking down

Tommy and Jason saw that TJ seemed a bit depressed and also a bit out of balance of his life. It was weird and interesting at the same time to see TJ like that. Tommy took his hand off from under his chin and placed it on the table and looked straight at TJ.

"Look TJ how long have the two of you been friends?" asked Tommy

"I don't know a couple months." answered TJ

"How long have you been thinking about Cassie?" asked Jason

"Like three weeks." responded TJ wondering what they were getting at

"TJ don't be afraid to step up just be normal. Tell Cassie how you feel about her get it out of your chest." replied Tommy

"It's hard to say if she likes you or not but if you tell her how you feel you never know what might happen." told Jason

"Thanks you guys you've been a lot of help." said TJ

TJ then went through the dojo hang out type place and he stopped at the door. He looked back as Tommy and Jason got up and went over to Emily and Kat. TJ sighed they were right.

TJ knew that he had to go talk to Cassie and tell her what's been going on lately and tell her how he feels. He then placed his hand on the cold glass door and pushed it open. He then went out.

Tommy and Jason were at the table sitting down beside each other. Tommy was also besides Kat his lovely girlfriend. Jason was with Emily a nice and sweet girl he met.

"What did TJ want?" asked Kat

"Some advice." said Tommy

"What type of advice?" asked Emily

"A girl problem he's going through." replied Jason

"Aah who is it?" asked Kat

"I'm not saying. It's something he wants to deal with." told Tommy

"It's Cassie." said Emily and Kat at the same time

"How did you know?" asked Jason

"She came in here earlier asking for help herself. But we're not sure who she was talking about." said Kat

"All she said that sometimes you don't know how you feel about someone at first but then you start to realize later." replied Emily

"You know what I think she was talking about TJ there." smiled Jason

"She was hiding it but implied something inside there without actually implying it." responded Tommy

TJ was walking out in the open air along the lake thinking of what Tommy and Jason just said to him. He thought that he should go tell Cassie but he was feeling a bit chicken to do so. He stopped and looked at the Angel Grove lake water. He bit his lip. He then walked away.

In the megaship Cassie was walking down the halls all by herself wondering what she should do. She thought of her small conversation that she had with Emily and Kat. She then turned the corner and she bumped into someone and fell to the ground collapsing.

She groaned she wanted to know who she bumped into so she could clobber them at the moment. She pushed her hair back and looked up and saw TJ there. She then took the idea of clobber out since it was TJ who was there.

"TJ." said Cassie

"Hey Cass. I want to talk to you. Can we talk in private?" asked TJ

"Yeah I kind of wanted to talk to you also." said Cassie

"Alright. Let's go somewhere else so we can have some privacy." muttered TJ

Cassie put her head down and she smiled. She made sure TJ didn't see it because she doesn't want to ruin anything between them. They then left the megaship going down to Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Like Her . . . I Like Him . . .**

_Sorry for the short delay I went on a__ four day three night vacation. Sorry about the whole fighting sequence in here I'm not very good at giving a fighting scene. I did the best i could. Quick question: What type of chocolate would you be? I was thinnking of that earlier for some odd reason I don't know why._

Chapter *3

TJ was thinking to himself as he was walking on the Earth's surface by Angel Grove Lake with Cassie. He wasn't sure how to talk to her about this really. But he had to talk to her it was the only thing that was going to help get it out of his mind. TJ looked at Cassie as he kept silent not knowing how to say it or put it out in words that will help.

Cassie was also wondering the same thing as TJ was thinking. She was thinking about what Kat and Emily told her. She bit her lip kind of hard that the smooth watery skin had teeth marks on it. Cassie then looked at TJ's outline of a face thinking.

The water at the lake was looking crystal blue at the moment and was reflecting from the bright yellow sun's rays shining down. It seemed as the sun wanted to say hello to the world especially to the two walking.

They kept on being quiet thinking of how to say it to each other trying to be gentle about it when they weren't sure how the other felt. The wind came out and starting blowing Cassie's hair everywhere and she looked straight out to the gush of the wind. With the wind going against the brush of her face it was hard to see when her hair was going everywhere at the moment.

TJ felt the wind himself but it was just tapping his face repeatedly. It felt nice, calm and even relaxing. It was a feel that he never felt before with the wind coming down. Finally the silence broke between them.

"You wanted to say something TJ." said Cassie

"Um . . . yeah I do." responded TJ thinking of how to say it

"What is it you want to say to me?" asked Cassie

"Oh . . . um." muttered TJ

Cassie looked at TJ with interest wondering what was going on in his mind at the moment. It was kind of weird that he wasn't talking about what he wants to talk about. Cassie was tapping her fingers against her arms.

"What is it TJ?" asked Cassie

"I don't know how to put it exactly." said TJ

"Put what?" wondered Cassie

"It's nothing." told TJ "You want to say something?"

"Yeah I do." muttered Cassie

"Okay what is it you want to tell me?" wondered TJ himself

"Okay TJ to tell you the truth-" started Cassie but she stopped in midsentence

Just the quantrons and a new monster had come down and were in front of the two of them. TJ and Cassie couldn't believe that there had to be a monster attack now. They stood there in a fighting stance. It had to be now.

"Okay . . . Let's Rocket." said TJ

3-3-5 they pushed the three digit number and then they morphed into the blue ranger and the pink ranger.

The quantrons then went in and then started attacking the two of them and they started fighting. They couldn't believe that they got attacked at that single precise moment.

Cassie kept on fighting and thinking why they had to attack now she was about to tell TJ how she feels about him. How she has been an idiot these last months on paying attention to the Phantom Ranger. How TJ was always beside her and she never noticed till now, also the fact that he was always there when she needed him.

TJ was fighting also but he kept thinking about how he was too much of an idiot of not telling Cassie how he feels about her. He really likes her but they have been friends and he doesn't want to lose her as a friend if she doesn't feel the same way.

"Why does this have to be now?" complained Cassie

"I'm with you there Cass." replied TJ has he ducked from the flying quantron

"Where are the others when you need them?" wondered Cassie throwing her hands up

"Just keep fighting Cassie. Don't let them win." told TJ

"Like I'd ever let them win." responded Cassie

TJ finished off the quantrons over by him and then he went over to Cassie's side and started helping her out. He did not want any mock surrender happening at all. TJ was soon giving out of the fighting but he had to keep going if he really wants to protect Cassie.

The two kept fighting and fighting wondering where the other three are at the moment as they were hard at work fighting quantrons and also a new monster. It was crazy for a new low now that they are the Space Rangers.

TJ was still in the same spot fighting the quantrons as Cassie was now fighting the monster. She kept doing whatever she could taking a few small blows to the arms or the legs getting minor injuries underneath the ranger suit.

Then all of a sudden the monster hit Cassie real hard. She then demorphed and rolled over on the ground lying there unconscious. Her body was aching, her legs were bruised, her arms her were scratched and her head was hurting from the blow.

"CASSIE!" screamed TJ

TJ saw Cassie and he demorphed and ran over to her unconscious body and kneeled down beside her. He saw her face with a few scratches and blood all over her forehead. He put his legs down farther to the ground and was starting to leak tears. He couldn't believe that Cassie got injured and it was his entire fault.

He was actually thinking it was his fault when it wasn't at all. He just started blaming himself right away from not protecting her. He put his hand out touching Cassie's face gently and looking at it. He put his head down close to Cassie's face and actually started crying.

TJ then was wondering one thing in his mind at the moment. He was wondering if he was ever going to tell Cassie how he really feels about her. They are great friends but they are really close friends. He couldn't stop his feelings at the moment because one of his best friends is hurt and injured but mostly is unconscious at the moment.

"Cassie . . ." chortled TJ leaking even more tears "Now you're never going to know how I feel."

TJ couldn't help but look at her stunning face filled with the few scratches and the blood. Even with that on her face TJ still thought that Cassie looked just as pretty as she always has been.

"It's all my fault." muttered TJ blaming himself "I should have been there for you."

It was crazy how TJ was feeling at the moment. He was scared, worried, in pain himself, befuddled and he couldn't believe it himself but he actually thought that he was actually feeling like he actually loves Cassie. But he couldn't believe it himself. It was just something that came in mind now that he's looking at her.

"I'm sorry Cass. You're hurt and there's nothing I can do. You were there when I needed you and I was there when you needed me. Now I don't know what to do now that your unconscious." murmured TJ to Cassie's unconscious body

Looking at her wasn't going to help and TJ knew it. He just couldn't believe that happened to him. How Cassie took a blow and TJ was criticizing himself saying it was his entire fault but wasn't looking ahead and knowing it really wasn't his fault at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Like Her . . . I Like Him . . .**

Chapter *4

TJ was up in the megaship and was in the room aid area where Cassie was lying unconscious on the room bed. He was looking at her and also thinking of what happened to him down on Earth.

_Then all of a sudden the monster hit Cassie real hard. She then demorphed and rolled over on the ground lying there unconscious. Her body was aching, her legs were bruised, her arms her were scratched and her head was hurting from the blow._

"_CASSIE!" screamed TJ_

_TJ saw Cassie and he demorphed and ran over to her unconscious body and kneeled down beside her. He saw her face with a few scratches and blood all over her forehead. He put his legs down farther to the ground and was starting to leak tears. He couldn't believe that Cassie got injured and it was his entire fault._

_He was actually thinking it was his fault when it wasn't at all. He just started blaming himself right away from not protecting her. He put his hand out touching Cassie's face gently and looking at it. He put his head down close to Cassie's face and actually started crying._

_TJ then was wondering one thing in his mind at the moment. He was wondering if he was ever going to tell Cassie how he really feels about her. They are great friends but they are really close friends. He couldn't stop his feelings at the moment because one of his best friends is hurt and injured but mostly is unconscious at the moment. _

"_Cassie . . ." chortled TJ leaking even more tears "Now you're never going to know how I feel."_

_TJ couldn't help but look at her stunning face filled with the few scratches and the blood. Even with that on her face TJ still thought that Cassie looked just as pretty as she always has been._

"_It's all my fault." muttered TJ blaming himself "I should have been there for you."_

_It was crazy how TJ was feeling at the moment. He was scared, worried, in pain himself, befuddled and he couldn't believe it himself but he actually thought that he was actually feeling like he actually loves Cassie. But he couldn't believe it himself. It was just something that came in mind now that he's looking at her._

"_I'm sorry Cass. You're hurt and there's nothing I can do. You were there when I needed you and I was there when you needed me. Now I don't know what to do now that your unconscious." murmured TJ to Cassie's unconscious body_

As everything was coming back to him of what happened he couldn't help but think of the terrible accident of Cassie getting hurt and going unconscious. He couldn't help but look at her.

Off on the side near the door Andros, Carlos and Ashley were all together looking at TJ. They couldn't believe that TJ was blaming himself at what happened down on Earth. The three of them looked at each other.

"TJ's taking this real hard." replied Carlos

"He's saying it was all his fault." told Ashley

"But it wasn't." said Andros

"We now that but TJ doesn't." replied Ashley

"When we saw TJ he was crying it really has affected him." responded Carlos

"Yeah let's hope it wears off." muttered Andros

"Come on." said Carlos

The three friends left and went over to the bridge while TJ was still in there looking at Cassie. He really couldn't believe that he did this. He just kept on blaming himself. He had been silent for at least an hour now and it was starting to kill him that he hadn't talked for that long.

He put his hand out touching Cassie's hand wondering how she was doing at the moment. She still looked the same but she also looked a little pale.

"Cassie . . ." muttered TJ to himself "I'm so sorry I should be the one there not you."

TJ hung his head low and was really depressed now that Cassie will never know how he feels about her. It was crazy and killing him inside how he likes her so much but never got the nerve to tell her. He thought it was about time to tell her but all of a sudden she gets knocked out and becomes unconscious. His brain was aching at how he never got the nerve to tell her how he feels. His heart felt broken from the pain of her not with him by his side. It was his heart that seemed more broken than his brain.

TJ was feeling so hurt inside wanting to be in Cassie's place right now knowing it should be him there on the bed. He looked at her closed eyes and knew that they weren't going to open. TJ really felt bad about it.

"Cassie." whispered TJ with a somewhat wispy sound "Please don't do this you are making me so worried. I really want to tell you something."

Cassie just continued to lay there with her eyes closed barely hearing what TJ was saying to her. Even though she was unconscious she could hear some voices around her wondering who's they were and what they wanted to tell her at the moment.

Cassie herself wanted to tell TJ how she felt but she never got able to since Astronema interfered and sent a monster and quantrons. She still wants to tell him but wasn't sure if she was ever going to get up from the unconscious state and daze she's in. She just continued to stay still as she heard another voice.

"Come on Cassie." said TJ with tears starting to well up in his eyes "You can't do this now."

It was crazy how Cassie was hearing TJ's voice that was saying something to her. She heard that he wanted to tell her something but he wasn't telling it to her at the moment. It seemed as though he wants to do it when she opens her eyes. She tried to open them but she couldn't they felt hard almost like rock. She felt her hands really stiff and her legs almost like wood. It was hard for her to move.

TJ just continued to sit there looking at Cassie and he knew it wasn't going to help at all. So TJ decided to get off the chair he was sitting on and get out of the room. He started to pace the hall of the megaship real slow.

"Hope you come around Cassie." said TJ to himself "I hope you get better."

TJ really wants to tell Cassie what's going on in his heart. He also knows that the two of them have been great close friends but he has been feeling a little something more. He just wants to tell Cassie how he feels and get it out of his chest.

In the medical aid room Cassie was still on the bed with her eyes closed but she wants to open them up. She wasn't sure what to do as she kept lying on the bed feeling so helpless.

Just tell him how you feel when you get up Cass, this voice kept ringing in her head as she was in the daze.

Open your eyes, she said to herself in her mind

You can do it it's not that hard, now that rung inside her brain

You need to tell TJ that you have been an idiot and not realize it sooner. She knew that was true.

Her voice kept coming out of her brain but not out of her lips or anything. It was starting to get a bit dodgy and wanted to forge herself. She really wants to talk at the moment but didn't know how.

She decided to stop opening her eyes and realize that she had to get up when her brain and body wanted it. She was going to tell TJ soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Like Her . . . I Like Him . . .**

_Sorry about the long update I just was a bit busy. I do not any of the songs that are in this chapter. Some of ths stuff I say in this chapter is true it's lie advice than can help with an actual crush don't be afraid to tell your crush how you feel. Sorry for the long update. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter *5**

TJ was in his room on the megaship and he kept worrying about Cassie a whole lot. He really likes her and he doesn't want to ruin their friendship he just wants to tell her how he feels even if she doesn't feel the same way about him.

All of a sudden a song was starting to ring inside his head it was a song that really gets him thinking sometimes. It was really relating kind of at the moment to him.

_The dawn is closing in with every breath you breathe _

_I can feel change the change you made in me_

_But will I ever see all the things you see in me_

_When you say that I'm one of a kind_

_Baby, I don't see it but you believe I'm so strong and true_

_I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man because you love me like I am_

It was a song by Rascal Flatts that was kind of stuck in his head at the moment from what keeps going on. He was just looking off at the side thinking about Cassie wondering if she's getting any better. He just was lying there on the bed with his hands together on his chest. It was killing him inside that he wasn't going to tell Cassie how he feels.

He kept on thinking even more since he left the infirmary area. He knew that he doubts himself. He also knows that he becoming hopeless of what's happening. He got the advice he needed all he needs now is Cassie to tell her how he feels.

He was listening to the radio at the moment when a song appeared on that TJ cropped his head up. It was a Rascal Flatts song so he knew it had to have meaning to it. He started listening.

_In a book-in a box-in a closet_

_In a line in a song I once heard_

_In a moment on the front porch late one June_

_In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

_There it was at the tip off my fingers there it was on the tip of my tongue_

_There you were and I had never been that far_

_There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

_And I let it all slip away_

TJ listened to the song and he smiled the whole song was true the beginning off it was saying. But the song continued to go it went on for like a minute and ten seconds.

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No back-up plan no second chance_

_No one else to blame all I can here in the silence that remains_

_Of the words I couldn't say_

There was a small intermission going on in the song and TJ kept on listening to it as it went on. He sighed listening to it harder than ever before.

_Of the words I couldn't say . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Should of found the way I to tell you how I felt_

_Now the only one I'm telling is myself_

Now the song became so clear to him it was a song that was relating to him right at the moment. The song Words I Couldn't Say by Rascal Flatts were so true, it really is hard to say the words to the one person you really care for but they aren't with them at the moment. It was like all other songs by Rascal Flatts that they sing all of their songs having powerful meanings and everyone can relate to at least one song of theirs. TJ knew at that moment it was the song Words I Couldn't Say.

TJ knew one thing was for sure and that was once Cassie was going to come around he was going to tell her how he's been feeling lately. He knows that he has to do it either way at some point but he thinks the sooner he tells her the better. TJ sighed and he took his hands off his chest and he turned his head thinking some more.

Cassie was still in the infirmary area and she was still in her unconscious state she was in. She was still stuck in her thoughts like she has been for the last however long it has been. She wasn't sure when she was going to get her chance at all for anything from the whole attack on her going straight to her head causing her to black out and become unconscious.

_Losing in battle is one thing but going down before you can say something to someone just leaves them wondering what you are about to say _said Cassie to herself.

_Sometimes in time you start to believe if they were the one who was there and you didn't realize it _that was another something that went through her mind.

_Telling someone is one thing becoming unconscious before telling them is another thing_ Cassie knew that was true that she was telling herself.

All of a sudden a song appeared out of nowhere and Cassie's unconscious body was listening to it but she really couldn't hear it at all. She was just laying there.

_How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave_

_And all those days we spent out by the lake_

_Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made_

_One by one they vanish just the same_

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_Years go by and time seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September we still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now on how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end_

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear_

_So we made our way by finding what was real_

_Now the days are so long that summer's moving on_

_We reach for something that's already gone_

The song September by Chris Daughtry somehow was on but the megaship was quiet at the moment wondering how it came on. It was kind of weird how that would happen.

How the megaship was quiet was a question that was still yet unsure but it was that way at the moment. The only other person for sure that was on there was Alpha and also TJ who is in his room. The others were so quiet that it seemed like they weren't even there which could be how it is.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever I said there's no reason for my fear_

'_Cause I feel so secure when we're together, you give my life direction, you make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in a window on a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting stronger than I ever thought I'd might_

It was crazy how things were going in the infirmary and in TJ's room in the megaship. It was definetly was getting crazy but they knew it's always crazy every day. It was one thing that's for sure. With attacks coming from all around in space and on Earth it can be crazy enough.

All of a sudden another song appeared in the infirmary area coming out of nowhere something that's just crazy as everything is.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost in time or two wiped my brow kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign was pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are others who broke my heart they were like Northern Stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms this much I know is true_

_That god bless the broken road that led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand you've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

It was crazy that songs kept arising everywhere causing two people to think even more by listening to them. There was only one thing that was true and that was their feelings.

TJ was still in his room on the megaship thinking away of what he should do next and also to wait. Cassie was in the infirmary area.

With Cassie in the infirmary area she was starting to feel everything again like she felt before. Before her eyes felt like rock, her hands stiff and her legs were like wood. It seemed as though it was starting to loosen up and things were starting to become more clear.

All of a sudden Cassie was moving her fingers and they weren't stiff at all and her legs were coming back with the blood rushing through her again. All of a sudden her whole hand was moving and her breathing was becoming fast and very deep. Her hair was all around on the bedded area and also on her body like on her shoulders, over her ears, in her eyes and also touching her lips.

Her breathing was becoming faster every second and all of a sudden her hands were gripping on the top of the bed thing. It was one thing to grip it but it was another thing that was getting a little clear that she was still laying there.

All of a sudden she was flickering her eyes and they were opening up and he vision was repairing itself as it was coming out of the fog it was in. All of a sudden her vision was back and Cassie was looking up at the ceiling with her eyes open.

Cassie was looking all around wondering where she was and she noticed that she was on the megaship. She was wondering how she got there. The last thing she remembered was that she was on Earth fighting a monster and quantrons. She also remembered that she was going to tell TJ something but it never happened. The other thing that she last remembered was that she took a kind of hard blow. Her forehead was hurting a little bit but she ignored it.

Cassie was just glad that she had come around again but she didn't know how long that she had been out. She got up a little bit to see who was there but she didn't see anyone around. She decided to stay there and she closed her eyes to make sure everything was alright and for a little more repairing to happen. She was glad that she was alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Like Her . . . I Like Him . . .**

_Sorry about the kind of long update I was out of the city and I wasn't able to do anything. I finally got a new chapter up. Peace . . . and good luck. Enjoy my next new chapter._

Chapter *6

It was a great day and it was the next day, Cassie came around like she did earlier. She was happy that she was fine and nothing happened to her. Yet her forehead was hurting and she really didn't know why it was hurting her at all. She looked off to the side when she saw the doors opening in the infirmary. TJ came in and he saw Cassie there and he saw that she had come around. He was so relieved that Cassie was alright.

TJ went over to her and he grabbed a chair and he sat down beside her on the bed thing. Cassie looked off to the side of TJ and she smiled at him. TJ was holding onto both of his hands.

"Are you okay Cassie?" asked TJ

"Yeah I'm fine . . ." quivered Cassie looking at TJ "What happened?"

"You took a hard blow to your head and de morphed getting hurt pretty badly from the quantrons and a monster." told TJ

Cassie was looking at TJ wondering if there was anything else that TJ could tell her. She placed her hand on her forehead feeling it wondering if was feeling any better from before. She bit her lip, looked down to the ground thinking about something.

"TJ did anything else happen?" asked Cassie

"Yeah you have been here since yesterday." said TJ

Cassie couldn't believe that TJ was by her side; she just wants to tell him how she feels but she wants to do it at a great time. She got up a little bit and she looked off to the side at TJ.

"That's it." responded Cassie

"Yeah . . . are you any better?" asked TJ

"A bit but my head still hurts a little bit." replied Cassie

"Okay I still want to talk you Cassie alone." told TJ

"Okay maybe once I feel better we can talk." smiled Cassie

They both couldn't believe that they want to tell each other something but they don't know that it's the same thing. They were looking at each other wondering what to say now. TJ put his hand out and touched Cassie's hand. She looked up at him with watery eyes at the moment due to her becoming unconscious earlier. She looked at TJ's dark brown eyes, she nearly melt looking at them.

"Cassie please I really want to talk to you." whispered TJ

She ended up looking down when he was talking but then she looked up at TJ again. She really cares for him a whole lot. Cassie doesn't want anything to happen to TJ. She already got hurt and she doesn't want TJ to get hurt either. They both have been idiots these days from not telling each other how they really feel. Cassie was also feeling kind of bad since she has been paying attention to the Phantom Ranger and not to TJ. She had realized that he was the one who was always there for her.

"Alright TJ. Later though." responded Cassie

"Okay I don't want to see you get hurt again." told TJ

Cassie put her head down, giggled and smiled at TJ knowing that he is a great person to be with. She really does feel safe when she's around him and she knows it's always been that way since they met. They were different than most friends.

TJ was glad that Cassie had come around from her unconscious state but he knows that she still needs a little bit of time to heel from the battle. He looked at her and he placed his hand on her shoulder gently.

"I will talk to you later." said TJ

"Okay." responded Cassie grinning, looking at TJ "You're a great person TJ."

"You to Cass, you too." whispered TJ to himself as he left the infirmary area

Cassie watched TJ leaving and she smiled to himself. She was finally going to tell him how she feels and how truly sorry she is. She never thought that this was going to happen to her. But ever since everything happened she was glad it did and turned around. She's making a real difference to Earth and the universe and she didn't expect it to happen.

Cassie was thinking about how her life has been turning around since she became a power ranger. She never expected to become a ranger at all. She was glad that she met TJ and became a ranger with him.

She was still looking at the doorway thinking deeply and deep down she was thinking more. The more she thought the more she likes TJ. She smiled and was glad that she was going to tell him how she feels.

TJ was in his room and he was lying down on the bed and he was smiling and was looking up. He was glad that he was going to finally tell Cassie after so long and many obstacles. He was thinking of what happened when the Phantom Ranger came.

He was also starting to wonder what would have happened if the Phantom Ranger didn't come. He was thinking if the Phantom Ranger never came then he would have told Cassie earlier. He knew that he has liked her for a long time now and has wanted to tell her. He couldn't believe that he actually likes Cassie but he does like her. He never expected to like Cassie but he does. TJ has never liked anyone else and never felt this way before about Cassie.

"You're going to talk to Cassie and you're going to tell her." said TJ to himself

In the megaship Cassie was out of the infirmary area and was back to her usual self. She has her hair down and in her astro uniform and was walking. She turned a corner and nearly bumped into TJ but glad she didn't.

"Hey TJ." whispered Cassie

"I see that you're better." spoke TJ

"Much better which I'm glad." replied Cassie

"That's good come on I think it would be better somewhere else though." said TJ

"Alright but quick question . . ." muttered Cassie she looked up at TJ "How have you been feeling, how have you been affected?"

"Oh." said TJ he looked at her "I've been feeling just fine and I've barely been affected of you getting injured."

"Okay I'm just wondering." replied Cassie looking up at TJ, she was really wondering how she's feeling towards him. She was going to tell him once they were going to talk in private. "Let's go talk I need to say something to you."

"Alright let's go." responded TJ

They then left the megaship and went down to Earth so they can finally talk to each other, ever since their advice from some friends to the attack and to the time when Cassie was unconscious. They were glad that they were finally got to the time that they were going to tell each other. It was there at last.

They were walking in Angel Grove by the lake right by each other and they were quiet for some time. Cassie wasn't sure how to say it and wasn't sure how to tell him. But she had to tell him.

"TJ there's been something I want to say . . ." started Cassie looking at him. She sighed and took a deep breath. "I . . ."


	7. Chapter 7

**I Like Her . . . I Like Him . . .**

_I meant to have this chapter up yesterday sorry for the one day delay for you readers to read it. The next chapter which will be chapter eight will be the last chapter of the story. I'm sorry the story is this long I planned it to only have eight chapters. If I could have done more chapters I would have. But I have something in mind that you readers might like. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far and been taking the chance to also read me story I appreciate it._

_**Previously in the last chapter: **__They then left the megaship and went down to Earth so they can finally talk to each other, ever since their advice from some friends to the attack and to the time when Cassie was unconscious. They were glad that they were finally got to the time that they were going to tell each other. It was there at last._

_They were walking in Angel Grove by the lake right by each other and they were quiet for some time. Cassie wasn't sure how to say it and wasn't sure how to tell him. But she had to tell him._

"_TJ there's been something I want to say . . ." started Cassie looking at him. She sighed and took a deep breath. "I . . ." _

**_Chapter *7_**

TJ and Cassie were walking on Earth not talking to each other Cassie tried to say something but she backed off from it wondering if she should just try to tell TJ how she really feels. Cassie continued to be quiet fiddling with her hands as she continued to walk.

TJ was kind of feeling the same way Cassie was at the moment. TJ kept silent as well not knowing what to say. TJ couldn't believe that Cassie was about to say something then back off of it. He was starting to wonder if she was ever going to tell him. TJ bit his lip and looked down.

"Cassie I want to say something and I want you to listen." replied TJ

"Ok I'm listening TJ." spoke Cassie looking at TJ

"Look Cassie I don't know how to exactly say this but I'm going to have to anyway." said TJ

They continued to walk along the lake they were at as Cassie looked at TJ waiting for him to say something. She was starting to wonder if she should also tell him how she has been feeling.

"Look Cassie I know we have been friends for a long time now but the thing is-" started TJ thinking of how he should put it lightly or the right way to do it so he doesn't hurt Cassie's feelings. "The thing is Cassie when we met on the bus then went and saved Tommy and Kat then came Power Ranger's I kept thinking to myself."

"Kept thinking about what exactly?" questioned Cassie looking at TJ with interest

"All sorts of things the change when I came down to Angel Grove, how I became an actual Power Ranger, baseball then there was something else on my mind for a long time." told TJ

Cassie looked at him when he said that last thing. Cassie kept thinking as he listed the few things that she heard. He was right on how things changed. It was a complete shock that they became power rangers together. She knew that TJ really came down to pursue his dream of baseball. Then she was wondering what the last thing was that was on his mind for a long time.

TJ was looking at Cassie like he was practically reading her mind knowing what she was thinking at the moment. TJ knew that Cassie was wondering what the last thing was.

"Look Cassie the thing is ever since we met things got really crazy with the saving the world. The thing is Cassie I kept thinking about you . . ." replied TJ, Cassie shot him a look not believing what she was hearing TJ saying "But then the Phantom Ranger came you started paying more attention to him than to anybody else in the ranger group."

"Yeah I now that." said Cassie looking at TJ "You were thinking about me?"

"Yeah about how we met and all the great moments that we kept having together." told TJ

Cassie looked at TJ not believing it at all that TJ actually thinks about her but she still wants to tell TJ how she feels about him. She was just hoping that everything will be alright between her and TJ.

"I still think about you Cassie." said TJ , Cassie was looking up at him wondering where this was going "But the thing is Cassie . . ." TJ stopped for a moment looking at her eyes "I don't know how to say this but I really like you Cassie I really do but I don't know why. I know we're friends and all."

Cassie couldn't believe this what she wanted to say to TJ is what TJ is telling her at the moment. She couldn't believe this she wanted to tell him how she feels without ruining their relationship. It didn't look like their relationship was going to be ruined after all.

The two of them kept on walking along the lake together side by side. TJ was just relieved that he finally told Cassie the truth that he likes her a whole lot.

"The thing is Cassie I like you but you have been so hung up on the mysterious Phantom Ranger for some odd crazy way. It's just the way how I think it is when he's been there. I always thought it was really crazy why you like him. I know he's from another world and anything but you never knew anything about him. He never told us anything at all about him or his background." told TJ

"Yeah I know that now." responded Cassie

TJ looked at Cassie when she responded to what he even said about the Phantom Ranger. He couldn't believe the reaction he got from his own opinion from when the Phantom Ranger came.

"I do like the Phantom Ranger, he's nice and all but he never told us anything on how he could be a friend to us." replied TJ

"Yeah I agree." said Cassie

TJ still couldn't believe this that Cassie is agreeing to what he is even saying about the Phantom Ranger. He never expected any of that from her. He was just expressing his own opinion in a different manner. TJ just never expected any of this for a reaction from Cassie. He thought Cassie would have gone crazy if he said all that stuff.

Cassie remembers when she started thinking about the Phantom Ranger how he never shared anything with them. How there was only mere attraction with her and him. She knew that was just it, just mere attraction. She also knows that it was also just looking at each other and thinking about each other. That really doesn't show much between a relationship. She started to realize that now more than ever.

They kept on walking around the lake together thinking about what TJ said a minute ago. They just couldn't believe it. TJ knew it was his opinion and part was true. Cassie remembered thinking about knowing it was true so they had the same thing in mind there.

"You like me TJ you're serious?" replied Cassie

"I am I did ever since we met on practically. I liked you a whole lot but the Phantom Ranger came and you went gaga over him. I tried to stay cool and hide my feelings as best as a could so you wouldn't see it." told TJ

"Wow you're really serious." said Cassie

"Yeah I like you Cassie but we are friends and I don't want to ruin that at all." spoke TJ

"I totally get it." agreed Cassie

"Yeah I'm sorry for telling you all this but I've been keeping this from you for so long that I didn't know what to do." TJ admitted

"Yeah it can be hard to admit something." Cassie agreed again

"Yeah you're right." smiled TJ looking at Cassie glad that he finally told her

"I'm glad you told me this TJ." told Cassie she wants to tell TJ how she feels now. She knows that she is going to be going off the high end.

Cassie pulled her black hair back behind her ears then looked up at TJ. She was glad that she now knows that TJ likes her so she can tell him also. She thought it was actually pretty good that she now knows all about it. It was easier for her now. Before she wasn't sure if he liked her or not but now she knows the truth.

"Can we go somewhere I bit more quiet?" asked Cassie

"Yeah." replied TJ

The two of them moved from the walking around the lake to a small place that has a bench where people won't bother them at all. They sat down there and then Cassie looked down at her hands. She knew that she now has to tell him the truth also. She looked up one more turned to the side a little bit to look at TJ.

"Okay I have something to say myself." started Cassie, she looked right into TJ's eyes and she knew instantly that they were really great and dreamy. "Okay TJ the truth is . . ."

**To Be Continued Next Chapter**

_What could possibly be happening next chapter. Is Cassie finally going to tell TJ how she feels? Is anything going to happen between them that could lose their friendship forever? Are there going to be any problems arising? Just a few questions for you to think about._


	8. Chapter 8

**I Like Her . . . I Like Him . . .**

_This is the last chapter of this story I hope you enjoyed it as I had fun making it. Please review. I want some more reviews other than the two people I have. I'm happy with these reviews but I'm getting kind of tired of the same people. I had fun making this story for you. I hope you kindly enjoyed it. _

_**Previously in the last chapter: **__Cassie pulled her black hair back behind her ears then looked up at TJ. She was glad that she now knows that TJ likes her so she can tell him also. She thought it was actually pretty good that she now knows all about it. It was easier for her now. Before she wasn't sure if he liked her or not but now she knows the truth._

"_Can we go somewhere I bit more quiet?" asked Cassie_

"_Yeah." replied TJ_

_The two of them moved from the walking around the lake to a small place that has a bench where people won't bother them at all. They sat down there and then Cassie looked down at her hands. She knew that she now has to tell him the truth also. She looked up one more turned to the side a little bit to look at TJ._

"_Okay I have something to say myself." started Cassie, she looked right into TJ's eyes and she knew instantly that they were really great and dreamy. "Okay TJ the truth is . . ."_

_Chapter *8 Last Chapter_

TJ and Cassie were over at the lake together sitting down on the bench. TJ just told Cassie how he feels. Cassie really couldn't believe what TJ had just told her and was really surprised. It made things a little bit different for her now.

Cassie looked up at the sky. She had attempted to tell TJ at least three times already and she felt really uneasy all three times. She thought she could handle telling TJ how she feels.

_I've dealt with my ghost and I've faced all my demon_

_Finally content with a past I regret_

_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness_

_For once I'm at peace with myself_

Just then as Cassie was sitting down with TJ the song I'm Movin' On came on behind them. Cassie wondered where it was even coming from. The two of them turned around looking everywhere but didn't know where it was coming from.

The two of them looked at each other wondering where the music was even coming from. Cassie shrugged her shoulders looking at TJ. She saw that his eyes were just as dreamy as they always have been. She just couldn't help it at all.

"Alright TJ the thing is I had been keeping something to myself for a long time not telling anyone." told Cassie

"What do you mean?" asked TJ

"Alright this might seem kind of weird to you." said Cassie looking at him

"How weird exactly?" wondered TJ

"Well when I first try to attempt to tell I got knocked off my feet and became unconscious. I also tried two more times after that but I couldn't get it out. Now I want to tell you." started Cassie letting her hair going down over her shoulders and kind of going in her face also. She just continued to sit there with TJ. "When you told me that you actually like me I thought when I was going to tell you it was going to be hard. Now you told me and the thing is . . . I like you also TJ."

TJ looked up and at Cassie when he heard that. He couldn't believe it at all what he was hearing what Cassie was telling him. He thought he was going to lose his friendship with her.

"I liked you from the beginning TJ then the Phantom Ranger came in. I actually did kind of like him and kind of not. I wanted to hide my feelings for you. I now know I don't belong to him at all." replied Cassie

"You're serious?" responded TJ

Cassie nodded looking at TJ. They couldn't believe it at all from what they keep telling each other on how they feel. They never expected that they actually like each other. It seemed as though it came out of nowhere like from a movie or something.

They just continued to look at each other not knowing what to say next to each other.

"I never expected to like you TJ but when I was unconscious I kept thinking more about the past." admitted Cassie

"I kept thinking more myself in my room. I was affected pretty badly when you became kind of hurt and unconscious." spoke TJ looking at Cassie "Like you said I never expected to like you Cassie. I really do like you a whole lot."

Cassie wasn't sure what to do or what to say. She just wants TJ to understand by what was going on. She really wasn't sure what to do at the moment now that she told TJ.

"You what? We were always by each other's side. We've had a lot of moments now that I think about. Moments that I now realize that really could affect me now." replied Cassie

"I know I remember those moments before you even did. I remembered them lie a long while ago." told TJ

"Uh . . ." grunted Cassie pushing TJ a little bit

The two of them smiled then they started to laugh also. They couldn't believe the other for some reason. Cassie really likes TJ but she never expected this moment at all with TJ.

"You were always the one who's been by my side. When I had a problem you were always there. I was also the first to ask a question when something started to happen." continued Cassie talking "It was really crazy how it was you who was always there."

"I know it is crazy." TJ agreed

The sky was still blue but now it was a bright blue with only very few clouds out. It was now getting colder for some odd reason. The wind came out also becoming kind of fast. Cassie's hair was blowing in the wind.

_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong_

_I'm movin' on . . . . . ._

_I'm movin' on, at last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me_

_And I now there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone_

_There comes a time in everyone's life when all you can see are the years passing by_

_And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

Cassie was starting to feel cold so she put her hands and arms crossing them. She was rubbing her arms kind of fast trying to keep warm while she continued to sit there. She knew that her friendship with TJ had definetly changed now that they both admitted that they like each other. They weren't sure what to do.

"We should move." Cassie suggested

"Yeah we should." said TJ

They both got up from the bench and started walking around the lake again. They were silent as they kept walking together. Cassie looked down at the ground.

The two of them ended up stopping on the path looking at each other. They just stood there looking at each other. Cassie's hair was still blowing all around with the wind. TJ put his hand out touching Cassie's hair. A second later the two of them were kissing.

They were there their lips touching real gently against each other. Cassie put her hand on TJ's shoulder leaning in closer to him. TJ put his hand up touching Cassie's long black hair. They stood there outside with the wind beating down at the two of them.

A second later it started to sprinkle down from the sky then it became more heavier. They were kissing in the rain getting wet. They pulled away and looked up to the sky smiling. Cassie placed her hand on TJ's cheek and went in and kissed him gently, sweet and passionately. It was such a great and magical moment between the two.

They pulled apart from the kiss from under the rain looking at each other not believing this. TJ looked at Cassie wondering how she felt about the kiss they just shared.

"Wow." replied TJ

"Yeah." said Cassie

"I'm glad that you're alright." spoke TJ

"I am also." smiled Cassie under the rain

They just continued to stay there in the rain looking at each other not believing this at all. They really like each other not believing what just happened the last two days. They smiled at each other.

"We should go back to the megaship." replied TJ

"You're right we should." agreed Cassie looking at TJ

They were still looking at each other. TJ then grabbed Cassie's hand touching it gently. Cassie looked at him slightly then she clutched his hand gently herself. It was still raining but they were holding hands walking back to the megaship together.

They really can't believe what had just happened between them but they were glad that it happened. Cassie couldn't help it but she was finally glad that she told TJ how she feels about him. They both felt really great now that they were finally together.

**TJ and Cassie together finally in I Like Her, I Like Him**


End file.
